Son of the Sith
by Shelvis93
Summary: Ten year old Luke Skywalker fears and worships his father. All his life, he has taught him to embrace the Dark side of the Force, training him to be ruthless and without mercy. However, when the youngling is kidnapped by the Rebel Alliance and meets the famed Obi-Wan Kenobi, he finds himself questioning where his destiny lies. With his father or the rebels? In darkness or in light?
1. Prologue - Luke's Last Sunrise

My own interpretation of how things would have turned out if Vader had raised Luke. I realize there are probably already lots of other fanfics exploring this idea, but I still really wanted to write this. Hope you all enjoy. Please be kind, this is my first fic.

Disclaimer - I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does.

* * *

Son of the Sith

Prologue

_Luke's Last Sunrise_

They came in the dead of night. No-one heard them or saw them arrive. Hardly surprising, for the imperial vessels had settled deep in Tatooine's most remote desert like a cunning flock of birds, swift and silent. By the time Owen Skywalker heard the commotion outside and looked out his window to see swarms of Stormtroopers scouring the farm, it was too late.

_He__'__s come for him. _

He and Beru were now huddled together in their room, surrounded by a circle of Stormtroopers and clutching their baby nephew. Neither of them could believe they had been found and were powerless to protect their precious boy.

'No,' Beru sobbed, shaking her head, 'no - you can't. We won't let you take him. We _won__'__t.__'_

Her insolence was answered by an E-11 blaster rifle against her temple.

'Won't you?' a soldier asked smugly. 'We'll see what Lord Vader has to say about that.'

The couple paled and held their nephew tighter. By now he had begun to cry, wailing at the sight of these armed strangers who had disturbed his sleep and invaded his home. Beru tried to croon some soothing words to him - but they died in her throat when she heard a dreaded voice say,

'Indeed. You'll find I can be very persuasive.'

The Sith Lord towered in the doorway like a dark deity. Tall and terrible, his face guarded by that formidable mask which often caused people to question whether he was man or machine. He strode into the room with glacial composure, black cape sweeping behind him, his every step accompanied by the sounds of his laboured breathing. The mechanical components that pumped and shuddered through his frame, aiding the natural processes of life, made a sinister noise that chilled Owen and Beru to their cores. Silence descended over the whole scene; even little Luke stopped crying, mesmerized by this robotic being.

He stopped before them and looked at the boy. For a long time no-one dared to speak. Then, in a soft murmur, he said,

'My son.'

This broke the spell which had settled over everyone and roused a strong reaction from Beru Skywalker, whose love for her nephew conquered her fear.

'No,' she cried fiercely. 'No - you can't take him. He's only a child. We know what you'll do to him, what you'll turn him into.' Tears filled her eyes. 'We beg you to spare him, let him stay with us. Please, Anakin -'

She broke off and started choking. Vader, who had raised his hand, tightened the invisible grip around her neck in order to silence her. Owen thrashed and pleaded for him to stop, which he eventually did when her eyes began to roll.

'That,' the Sith Lord growled, scowling down at her as she dropped to her knees, 'is not my name.'

He turned his attention back to his son. The infant squirmed in his step-aunt's arms as she fought to regain her breath. He was a thin child, wan and frail-looking, with limp pale hair and large eyes that gazed up at him with nameless wonderment. If he was to one day be a Sith like his father, he would have to become stronger - and soon. There was no time to waste.

'Please,' Beru gasped, 'don't do this.'

'He is my son. He belongs with me.'

He made a gesture, and at once the Stormtroopers filed outside, leaving them alone.

'You were fools to believe you could keep him from me. His own father. I control a power you could never understand. Now that I have him, I will see that he embraces the Dark side as I have and learns to master its power. The Emperor has foreseen it. Under my guidance, he will become the greatest Sith the galaxy has ever seen and will one day rule by my side. It is his destiny.'

'I think not.'

No-one saw the hooded figure that crept into the room. Outside, the squadron of Stormtroopers now lay dead, slaughtered by a livid blue lightsaber that had attacked them in the darkness. The wielder pushed back his hood and came forward, standing face to face with Darth Vader.

'Obi-Wan!' Owen and Beru both cried. Luke Skywalker looked at both men in stupefaction, for even his two year old mind could sense that something momentous was about to happen. Little did he know, the outcome of this impending battle would alter the course of his life forever.

'Vader,' Obi-Wan greeted him calmly. Unlike Owen and Beru, he accepted that the man Anakin Skywalker had died long ago. This abomination standing before him was someone else entirely; a mechanized monster fuelled by hate and fear.

Vader rounded on him aggressively.

'I should have known you would be here,' he said. 'Have you come to slay me a second time? You will not succeed. I have learned much since we parted ways, old man. The Dark side has granted me god-like strength and abilities you could never dream of. You are no longer the master here. I have come to claim my son and you are powerless to stop me.'

Obi Wan drew an object from his cloak. He pressed a button, and a bright blue bolt shot from the hilt.

'I may have lost you,' he said, his voice thick with regret, 'but I won't let you drag your son into the darkness with you.'

Vader drew his weapon, too; a hot crimson blade that seethed before him.

'Then you will die.'

In an instant, both Jedi rushed into combat. Crimson clashed with blue, blue parried and recoiled, crimson charged with fury and struck again and again. Obi-Wan was surprised by Vader's increased strength and agility. Truly, he was no longer the dazed youth he had taken under his wing years ago - but a fierce, ruthless agent of evil. Whenever he swung his blade, Vader evaded him with astonishing ease. When Vader struck with lightning speed, it took all of Obi-Wan's strength to block his vigorous blows. For a while they were both on equal standing, but as the fight wore on Vader began to gain the upper hand. Obi-Wan was older, weaker and, in truth, totally unprepared for this. He hadn't expected Vader to discover Luke's existence, let alone track him down. As far as he knew, Vader had believed his child to be dead, along with his beloved Padme. What had happened? How had he found out?

That didn't matter right now. He had to defeat him, for Luke's sake - for all the galaxy's sake. However, his strength was dwindling. He strained, struggled and grit his teeth, but soon felt himself slowing down, eventually leaving himself wide open. It was only for a second, but it was enough. Vader's lightsaber sliced through his side, and the older Jedi groaned in defeat.

'No!' Beru screamed.

Beru and Owen Skywalker wept as he fell to the floor, and little Luke renewed his frightened crying. The victorious Sith Lord said nothing; only summoned a second squad of Stormtroopers standing by who marched inside to arrest the wounded Obi-Wan.

_Now, _Owen Skywalker realized, _it is truly over. _

As the twin suns of Tatooine rose on the horizon, Darth Vader emerged from the ruins of the Skywalker farmhouse with his son in his arms. He returned to his Destroyer in the heart of the dessert, prepared to set course for Coruscant, the seat of the Galactic Empire. As he boarded the ship, little Luke stared over his shoulder at the smoking wreckage that had once been his home. He did not cry, for he was too afraid; instead, he closed his eyes and thought of the loving arms he was leaving behind, and would no doubt never see again.

* * *

Review and I'll give you a wookie cookie :-)


	2. Chapter 1 - Catching Up

First of all, thank you for the comments, guys. I've been obsessing about this chapter for a while now and I hope you all enjoy it. Last night I rewatched The Empire Strikes Back for the zillionth time (it's my favourite) and so I think I've got a good feel for the characters.

Disclaimer - I fought George Lucas in a lightsaber duel over the rights to Star Wars. He beat me. Then took my lightsaber :-(

* * *

Son of the Sith

Chapter One

Catching Up

_I want to see them all. _

Luke gazed out of his window at the infinite space beyond. It filled his vision so completely it almost took his breath away; a sprawling sea of unending night, boundlessly beautiful and teeming with stars. Every night he sat here for what seemed like hours, basking in their spectral light. To Luke they were like old friends calling to him, inviting him to come and explore their untold wonders. Sadly, he could not reach them.

_Not yet, anyway. _

He often wondered how many there were. Some stars gleaned like minute gemstones, impossibly far away, while others loomed close to the surface of Coruscant, so near and large he felt he could reach out and pluck them in his hand like apples from a tree. Sighing, he leaned forward and rested his head against the glass. Father was out there somewhere, crossing the cosmos, battling on strange, fantastic worlds to enforce the Emperor's rule. Knowing this filled Luke with a great surge of pride, but it was also accompanied by a deep ache of longing.

_Will I ever do the same? _

The _beep-beeping _of his door being unlocked jolted him from his reverie. Startled, he swung round and hopped off the bed, expecting his disgruntled tutor Sapigor to come in and scold him for skipping their lesson. When the doors slid open, however, it was the captain of his personal guard, Delios, who entered.

'Good news, Master Luke,' he announced, bowing his head. 'Your father has returned.'

Luke cried out in a burst of elation.

'Where is he?' he asked quickly. 'Is he coming? Did he beat the rebels? When can I see him?'

'He's still in council with the Emperor, but he'll be along to see you after the Naval conference. He said to wait for him in the training room. You have a lot of catching up to do.'

Dread dampened Luke's excitement. Training. The only thing worse than Sapigor's soul-destroying lessons. Deflated, he trudged back to his room to change into his training gear. His hands trembled as he tied his robe.

_I haven't been working out as often as I should, _he realized, growing anxious. _He'll know. He'll sense right away that I've been slacking off while he was gone. Now I'm dead for sure. _

Once he was ready, he shuffled to the training room like a criminal going to the gallows. The room itself was located in a separate module in his father's chamber, right next door to his own. Never-the-less, Delios escorted him. Wherever Luke went, he always had either his father or a member of security by his side. The son of the Sith Lord would be an inestimable prize, which is why he had never been left alone or travelled beyond the Imperial Palace's walls.

When they reached his father's chamber, Delios granted him access then stood at his post outside. Luke wandered around for a while, trying to take his mind off the formidable fate that awaited him. He soon remembered how much he disliked his father's chamber; it was so cold and austere, more like a prison cell than the apartment of a powerful general. One could argue that it was well-suited to its ascetic denizen, but Luke often wished it had more warmth and vivacity. The only signs of happy dwelling were the occasional toys or disassembled gadgets belonging to him, and those were few as Father hated mess.

He contented himself by tinkering with his lightsaber. Jedi tradition dictated that younglings had to build their lightsabers themselves, a custom Luke was all too happy to adopt for he loved inventing things.

He was in the middle of testing the plasma core when Delios came in and said his father had arrived. Luke jumped up at once, straight-backed, head up. He understood the importance of standing on ceremony when subordinates were present.

He heard his father before he saw him; the heavy march of his footsteps and low hiss of his respirator echoing down the hall. When the doors slid opened and he entered, Luke suddenly felt as he always did when with his father; small and insignificant, a little child dwarfed by this armoured giant. However, with this feeling came a strong rush of love, and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing his father again.

'Welcome back, Father,' he greeted him vehemently. Darth Vader only had to look at Delios and he departed at once, leaving them alone. For a moment Luke was frightened that he was going to be scolded already, but when the Sith Lord came forward he merely looked down at him and rested a hand on his tousled blonde head.

'Son,' he said as way of greeting. 'I'm glad to see you again. Are you well?'

'Yes, Father.'

His broad shoulders seemed to relax.

'Good,' he replied. 'Come along, then. We have much to discuss.'

Luke followed him to the training room. His father's moods were generally impossible to read, but over the years Luke had learned to detect subtle differences in his speech and body language that betokened how he was feeling. Right now, he sensed that he was in fairly high spirits - most likely because the Starfleet had found the band of rebels hiding in the Ansion System and he had crushed them in a matter of days.

_Maybe he won't be so mad at me after all. _

When they reached the training room - a huge, high-ceilinged space surrounded by high-tech fitness equipment and VR simulators - Luke tried to calm himself and recall his father's teachings. Since he had been gone, it had been over four weeks since they had last trained; however, his father had ordered him to continue practicing every evening using the reality simulators. He kept his promise for the first week - then realized that the simulators could be used to generate just about any desired programme - from virtual space battles to epic pod races - and the temptation had been too great. They were the most fun he'd ever had.

'Now then, Luke,' Vader began, stopping in the centre of the main space. 'The Emperor is eager to know how your powers are improving. I trust you haven't been neglecting your training in my absence?'

Straight to the point, as always. Luke swallowed a lump in his throat.

'I… No, Father.'

Vader looked at him.

'You sound uncertain,' he said. 'I _did_ impress upon you the importance of training daily, did I not?'

'Yes, Father.'

'Indeed.' He paused. 'Have you been training every evening as I instructed.'

'Um...'

'Do you feel you are progressing at an acceptable rate?'

'Yes. I mean… I - I don't know.'

The Sith Lord sighed.

'You disappoint me, son. How do you hope to master the Dark side of the Force if you don't apply yourself? I was under the impression you wanted to become a powerful Sith like me, to one day help me conquer the galaxy.'

'I do, Father!' Luke protested. His father's dissapointment filled him with despair. 'I want to help you. I want to make you proud.'

Vader stepped forward, looming over him like a black peak.

'And what of your mother?' he asked. 'Do you want to make her proud? If you wish to honour her memory, you _must _train hard; only then can you become stronger, and avenge her death by slaying the rebel scum who killed her. You do want that, don't you?'

'Yes!' Luke shouted, fists trembling, tears of anger and shock welling in his eyes. 'Yes, I want that! I want to kill them, Father! I want to kill them all!'

_CRASH!_

Suddenly, one of the huge light beams hanging high above snapped from its structure and plunged to the floor. Luke's father seized him and hauled him aside, narrowly missing the falling object about to land on his head. It shattered in a flurry of sparks and hisses, smoke rising and flames spurting. Luke panted and clutched his father's arm, but Vader was not at all disturbed.

'Impressive,' he murmured, a note of surprise and dark satisfaction creeping into his voice. 'Most impressive.'

He looked down at his son

'Perhaps you are already stronger than I thought,' he said.

Luke stared up at him, completely baffled.

_What does he mean? Did... did I do that? _

'Now do you see, my son?' he continued. 'Anger is the key to ultimate power. Harness your hatred, and the Dark side will grant you strength and abilities you could never possibly imagine.'

He reached into his belt and drew out his lightsaber.

'Now,' he said. 'Let us begin.'

* * *

Later that night Luke collapsed into bed, sore and exhausted.

'Tomorrow I am going to visit the Death Star,' his father said, sitting at the end of the bed. 'It is nearing its completion, but the Emperor bids me to examine some minor details before declaring it fully operational.'

Luke sat up at once, groaning in discomfort.

'You're leaving so soon?' he asked, bewildered. 'But... I thought you would stay for longer.'

He knew better than to question his father... but it wasn't fair. Whenever he eventually had the time to spend with Luke, the Emperor always came up with some new assignment for him. _He's my father. Not just the Emperor's dog. Sometimes I wish Father would tell him to get off his throne and do his own dirty work. _His brooding was interrupted when Vader said,

'You have often expressed a desire to see the Death Star. Well, tomorrow you shall.'

Luke froze.

_'What?'_

He could hardly believe it. _Me..? See the Death Star? _For a moment he just stared at his father, wondering if this was some sort of test. When the Sith said nothing else, he realized he was serious. A smile lit up his face.

'I really get to go with you?' he whispered.'I get to see the Death Star?'

'It will just be a standard inspection. A short journey with maximum security. As long as there are no significant dangers, I can think of no reason not to bring you. This way your training will not suffer and you will learn more about the Empire's foremost weapon. Besides, I dislike the long periods of time we spend apart. From now on, I will endeavour to keep you close to me as often as possible.'

A warm feeling bubbled in Luke's chest. _I'm leaving! I'm actually leaving Coruscant. _

'Father,' he said, 'I'm overwhelmed. I've wanted to see the Death Star for so long.'

'I know you have. I have felt your passion and loyalty to the Empire. Soon, you will fight on behalf of our cause and help eradicate the rebel scum.'

Luke nodded, balling his small hands into fists.

_The traitors who killed Mother. _

When he looked up, he saw his father watching him with intense scrutiny. For a while neither of them spoke; then, in a rare gesture of affection, Vader reached out and stroked his son's hair. Luke started. His father seldom bestowed such acts of tenderness on him, and when he did it was usually because something serious was about to happen - a mission or a battle that threatened his life. The gesture disturbed Luke more than it soothed him.

'Father..?' he prompted hesitantly. Vader did not respond. He just shook his head and in a distant voice murmured,

'So young…'

Luke did not know what to say. He sensed that his father was talking to himself and was unsure if he ought to reply - but was saved having to decide when the Sith briskly bid him goodnight and stood to take his leave. As he turned out the lights and walked to the door, Luke - emboldened by his affectionate gesture - cried out,

'Father!'

Vader stopped in the doorway.

'Yes? What is it?'

'You… you do love me, don't you?'

It was as though the Sith had suddenly turned to stone. He did not speak, he did not move. He did nothing but stand there for what felt like the longest time. Then, in a low, strained voice he said,

'You would not be here if I didn't, son.'

Luke did not sleep at all that night. His mind whirled with thoughts of the Death Star and other surprises tomorrow would bring. Most of all, however, he thought of his father. He did not like this sudden change in his temperance, his erratic responses and aberrant kindness. The image Luke carried of his father was that of a god-like being, wise, strong and immovable as a glacier. He was the pillar upon which Luke's frail existence rested, and when something unsettled him, it shook the foundations of his world. Something was bothering him, and Luke didn't like it.

_Maybe he's just nervous because I'm leaving Coruscant for the first time tomorrow. I know I'm a little worried about it. _

He comforted himself with this feeble assurance and eventually fell into a fitful sleep. As he drifted off his eyes gazed up at the stars, and he couldn't help but think that the distances between them were like those between people._ Anger is the key... harness your hatred... _His eyes soon closed, and he resolved that tomorrow, he would prove his dedication, and show his father what a powerful Sith he would be.

* * *

Was it good? Did it suck? A lot didn't really happen in this chapter. I just wanted to establish the relationship between Luke and Vader and set the stage for the upcoming action. Don't worry, lots of thrills on the way. Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 2 - Explorations

Hey, guys. First of all, I deeply apologize for the delay. I've just been crazy busy at college lately with several different deadlines and lots of homework, but you all know how it is. I eventually found time to write this up and while I'm not completely satisfied with it I really hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for remaining my faithful readers. *hugs*

Disclaimer - I do not own Star Wars. Disney does. The Force help us all...

* * *

Son of the Sith

Chapter Two

Explorations 

'Luke. Come along.'

Luke continued to dawdle as they proceeded to the hangar bay. He had never seen such commotion before; soldiers, officers and a medley of other personnel bustled about in all directions, shouting orders or carrying them out. TIE fighters prepared for takeoff, Stormtroopers marched in their rigid formations and Starfleet commanders rushed to their stations. At the heart of all this activity was his father's personal flagship, the Executor, which brooded in front of the viewpoint like a titanic beast, awaiting its master patiently.

_I'm leaving. I'm actually leaving. _

Luke walked with a spring in his step. A part of him still couldn't believe what was happening. He tried to take it in, but it was just too exciting. _After all this time, I'm leaving Coruscant. I knew Father would take me away someday. Now I'll get to go on adventures with him and fight the rebels. Just like a real Sith. _

He couldn't stop staring up at the viewpoint, captivated by the countless stars. _Finally. I'm going to see them all. _

'Luke!'

Father - clearly fed up of urging him along - seized him by the hand and drew him to his side, forcing him to keep pace.

'Stay close to me, or you'll be left behind.'

'Sorry, Father.'

On board the Executor, the chaos receded. For a moment Luke felt as though he were in a much larger version of his father's personal chamber, for it was just as cold, sleek and abstemious. Duty-driven officers strode up and down the halls, making sure everything was running like clockwork. It seemed Lord Vader instilled a ruthless sense of order and efficiency among his underlings - a feeling Luke could well relate to.

_Fear is a potent weapon, Luke. It grants a Sith strength and inspires obedience in those who would defy him. Control your fear, and you will forever own your enemies. _

A chill shuddered through him. Shaking his head, he quickened his pace, trying to match his father's purposeful stride.

'Father,' he piped. 'Why are there so many soldiers on board? Are we… going into battle?'

'No, son,' Vader replied. 'Reinforcements are always this formidable - though I have upgraded security for your sake. I've assigned a squad of Stormtroopers to protect you for the duration of our stay. A mere precaution; neither I nor the Emperor have foreseen any dangers compromising the voyage. Do not concern yourself.'

Luke frowned. _He sounds uneasy. _Anyone else would think the Sith Lord as cool and collected as usual, but Luke had developed a strange intuition towards his father that could always sense when something was wrong. For a moment he considered pressing further - but he knew more questions would not be well received, and so stayed silent, keeping his concerns to himself.

When the doors of the command bridge opened, all officers rose to attention. Admiral Ozzel and a lieutenant were conversing on the main deck when Darth Vader entered. Both men looked at him in bewilderment, for while they had anticipated the arrival of the Sith Lord, they had not been expecting the small, wide-eyed ten year old shuffling by his side.

'Ah - Lord Vader,' began the admiral, stepping forward to greet him. 'We've received a transmission from the Emperor ordering us to take off immediately. He says your presence is urgently needed on the Death Star. There has… been a development.'

He cast an anxious glance down at Luke, then leaned in close to whisper the rest of his report to Vader.

'… _started talking… location of the base…' _

Luke tried to listen, but this was all he could pick up. Who was talking? Did they mean the rebel base?

'Hmm,' murmured his father after a moment. 'Dispatch remote probes to the Horuset system. I will investigate this myself when we arrive.'

Soon, the Executor prepared to depart. Luke stood with his father at the front of the command bridge, watching the hangar bay as it dropped below them. His heart fluttered in his chest like a frantic little bird. _No turning back, _a voice in his head said. He watched with bated breath as the ship reared into flight and the dizzying expanse of stars unfurled before them like a scene from a dream. It filled his heart with a sacred awe and sent tremors down his spine. He was so overcome that he actually drew back a step, retreating beneath his father's cape as though frightened by the vastness before him. But it wasn't fear that swelled in his heart, but excitement. Every star was a possibility, each planet an adventure waiting to happen. It was all too much for his young mind to take. As the ship's thrusters propelled them into high speed, he seized his father's hand and through the Force said,

_Thank you, Father. _

The Sith did not reply with words; only squeezed his son's hand in reciprocation. In all his life, Luke had never felt more assured of his father's love than in that moment.

The voyage itself passed swiftly and smoothly. When Luke wasn't gazing out the viewpoint at the stars, he was exploring the ship's vast interior. It wasn't much fun with his guards following him wherever he went, though. Many times he tried to shake them off, losing him in the labyrinth of rooms and corridors. Eventually, however, the disgruntled Delios told his father, and Luke was sentenced to their shared chamber where he would cause no more trouble.

Like the child he was, he sulked in petulant silence. It wasn't fair. Father was the one he wanted to spend time with. _He_ was the reason he had so been so looking forward to this.

_I know how busy he is. He's the most important man in the galaxy. _

And yet, Luke often found himself wishing he was just his father. Nothing more. Not the Emperor's right hand, not the Sith Lord or naval commander. Just his father. Was that so selfish?

Once his mood had run its course, he played with his model ships for a while, but that quickly grew boring. He then retrieved his lightsaber and resumed working on it. Incarceration was no excuse for idleness, his father would tell him. As he worked, his thoughts turned to the Death Star; this colossal weapon armed with the force and fire power to erase an entire planet. There was something so terrible, and yet so wonderful, about this idea that Luke could hardly think of it without conflicted emotions. On the one hand, it was a device capable of destroying the rebels; those lawless traitors who had killed his mother and threatened the stability of the galaxy. Anything that ensured peace had to be good, didn't it? And yet… deep down, some innate part of him revolted against this idea. It whispered that the Death Star was an evil invention, a bringer of death and destruction. Try as he might, his naturally peace-loving nature could not accept something so toxic, no matter how hard he tried.

Overcome with feelings he didn't understand, he cast aside his lightsaber and buried his face in his pillow.

_I'm not fit to be a Sith, _he realized. All he wanted was to make his father proud. He _wanted_ to embrace the Dark side, to give himself to its insidious crawl… but did that mean he would have to change who he was? To become someone else - the aspiring Sith his father wanted? The thought of his father not loving him for himself - his _true_ self - brought tears to his eyes. Eventually, exhausted by such mournful thoughts, he closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

'Luke. _Luke.' _

The familiar heavy breathing told Luke who was sitting by his bedside before he opened his eyes. His father looked down on him with a hand on his forehead.

'Are you feeling alright?' he asked, concerned.

'Yes,' Luke murmured. 'Just tired, that's all.'

'It's been a long journey for you, but we're here now.'

Luke sat up at once, rubbing his eyes.

'We're here?' he exclaimed.

'Almost. You should be able to catch a glimpse of the Death Star if we hurry back to the bridge.'

Following at his father's heels, they made their way back at once. They were continually stopped by imperial officers along the way, updating Vader or awaiting his instructions. Luke, impatient to see the Death Star, broke away from his father's side and proceeded to the bridge himself. No-one stopped him or gave him a second glance. He sensed that some of the officers were afraid of him - most likely because he was Darth Vader's child; the son of the Sith Lord, a person of almost sacred importance.

When he reached the viewpoint, the sight that awaited him shocked his senses. Nothing could have prepared him for it - the sheer magnitude was mind-blowing.

_It's… it's gigantic!_

The Death Star brooded in the cold black of space like a great metal moon. It loomed large, round - and incomplete, for some areas were still under finishing construction. _The fruit of the Empire's labours... the deadliest weapon in the galaxy._ Luke barely smothered an involuntary pang of sympathy for the rebels, knowing they would have to face the fury of _this_ battle station. _There won't be any of them left for me to fight - once this thing's through with them. _Of this he was certain. It would wipe them out like womp rats and sweep away all defiance in the galaxy, its mere presence a constant deterrent. It was, as his father had said, the beginning of a new age. An age of order and security.

Luke suddenly felt dizzy. Trembling, he stepped back and hugged himself comfortingly. _Why do I feel so cold? I thought I would be excited. _He then felt a familiar large hand on his head.

'Impressive, isn't it?' his father asked.

Luke nodded stiffly.

'Yes, Father,' he croaked.

'And this is only the beginning. Soon, more stations like this will follow, and each will be bigger and more powerful than the last. Once a surplus of Death Stars are scatter throughout the galaxy, there will be no system foolish enough to oppose us.'

The Sith Lord looked down and stroked his son's hair.

_By then, _he continued through their Force connection, _you and I will have destroyed the Emperor and assumed power. We will rule the galaxy together, my son. _

Luke was well aware of his father's plans. He had grown up listening to them for as long as he could remember; they had been crooned to him like lullabies and recited as bedtime stories. He looked at his father as he stared out greedily at the infinite bounty before him, and again smothered an inexplicable shudder.

'Yes, Father,' he replied, with little conviction. The thought of ruling by his father's side _was_ a pleasing prospect. As long as he could be with the Sith Lord always, he wanted for nothing else. However… strength, power, dominion… when it came right down to it, Luke cared little for these things. They were just terms that had been drummed into him all his life, empty words that held no meaning. Of course, he could never tell his father this. It would break his heart.

Soon, the Executor landed in the Death Star hangar bay. When it came time to exit, Luke hurried behind his father as they descended onto the runway. Imperial troops and members of his personal guard marched on either side of them while the rest of the ship's personnel followed. Up ahead, a line of more imperial officers, slim and austere in their olive-grey uniforms, waited to greet them.

'Lord Vader,' one of them said, hastening forward. 'We are honoured by your presence. Please, come this way. Grand Moff Tarkin is anxious to brief you -'

'Tell him I will join him presently, captain,' answered Vader dismissively, brushing past. 'First I must see my son to his quarters.'

'Ah - yes, my lord,' stammered the captain, hurrying to keep pace with him. 'When - whenever you're ready. He will join you in cell block A1-72 to question the prisoner. I have a report of yesterday's interrogation here if - if you would care to…'

The anxious man handed him a datapad then quickly left to deliver his message. It fascinated Luke, the effect his father had on people. Even _more_ fascinating to him, however, was this mysterious prisoner.

'Father,' he prompted as they walked on. 'Who's being kept prisoner here?'

'Mm… no-one of importance,' he replied absent-mindedly, glancing over the datapad. 'Just a trader who's been supplying the rebellion.'

'So he's not a rebel?' asked Luke, somewhat disappointed. 'What does he know? Has he said anything?'

No response. His curiosity piqued, Luke prepared to question him further - when suddenly, he sensed a cold hard wall between himself and his father, preventing him from probing his thoughts. Alarmed, Luke quickly withdrew, realizing he had gone too far. His father obviously felt this matter was not his concern. For a while Luke walked in apologetic silence, wishing he hadn't been so bold… but soon his fear turned to irritation. _How will I ever be a Sith and help him rule the galaxy if he doesn't tell me anything? Imperial business should be my business, too… _

They navigated their way through a dizzying complex of levels and corridors, a maze that dwarfed the Executor considerably. Clinging to his father's cape, Luke stared all around at the monstrous marvel the Empire had constructed, taking in every detail as they went. Eventually, they came to the main residence level, a long, brightly-lit corridor lined with doors. Luke expected their quarters to be behind any one of these, but his father continued walking until they came upon a separate chamber. Up a flight of stairs, around a corner and beyond a security-locked door hid their room. It was in keeping with his father's taste (or lack thereof) in that it was cold and sparse with simple furnishings. Luke disliked it at once - for it reminded him of their home in Coruscant - and resolved that he would soon have it affably messy. The only thing that did endear it to him was the large window sprawling across the east wall, granting a generous view of the stars. He wondered if his father liked to gaze at them as well.

'Now, Luke,' Vader said, crouching down and grasping his shoulders, 'I want you to stay here and behave until I return. I'm afraid that won't be until much later, but I promise tomorrow I will show you all there is to see. Furthermore, we will continue with your training. Understood?'

Luke nodded.

'Yes, Father.'

Vader nodded back, silent for a moment… then drew Luke close to him one of his rare embraces.

_You have been very patient, son. More patient than I have a right to ask of you. I just need you to wait a little longer. Soon, we will have all the time in the world. _

Luke nodded, startled.

_Yes, Father, _he said - even though he didn't understand. They stayed like that for a moment, Luke held tight in his father's strong embrace, worried and wondering why he was acting so strangely. Then the Sith stood, and became serious and imposing again; Darth Vader, the Sith Lord, right-hand of the Emperor. He seemed ready to say something else, when a small voice suddenly exclaimed,

'_My lord. Lord Vader.' _

His father growled in irritation and reached into his belt to draw out his handheld holoprojector. He pressed a button, and the miniaturized image of Captain Piett rose up from it.

'What is it, captain?' he asked.

'_My lord, one of our TIE Fighters was just attacked.'_

'Attacked? By whom?'

'_We don't know, sir. It became separated from its convoy and was lost in space for a short time. It's safely returned now, though, with minimal damage. We believe it was likely smugglers, but it's difficult to be certain -' _

'Any casualties?'

'_No, lord. A squad of Stormtroopers were the only passengers. They'll be back on duty once they've been examined.'_

'Have them wait for me at the overbridge. I will question them myself when I'm done with Tarkin.'

'_Yes, my lord.' _

He clicked off the hologram and sighed.

'It seems I may be detained a little longer,' he said. 'I'll come and check on you later. Are you hungry?'

Luke's stomach answered for him.

'I'll have your supper sent up to you.'

He tousled his hair once more, then turned and left with a swirl of his cape. Delios was standing guard outside.

'I needn't remind you of your orders,' Vader told him. 'Keep him here and admit no-one.'

'Yes, my lord.'

The door shut behind them, locking itself automatically. _Alone again, _Luke thought despondently. He sank down onto a settee and enjoyed a few moments of self-pity. Then, he turned his head to stare at the stars thoughtfully._ I wonder who attacked the TIE Fighter. Was it just smugglers? Maybe it was the rebels? Nah, even they wouldn't be crazy enough to come this close to the Death Star... Then again, they probably don't even know about it._

He lay thinking for a long time, wondering who the culprits could be. Whoever they were, his father would find them soon enough, of that Luke was certain. _It probably was just smugglers. _Still, it was a bold move, one he wouldn't have expected from common criminals. As much as his mind shied away from the possibility, he couldn't help but suspect the rebels' involvement.

His musings were disturbed when a droid entered with a loaded trolley. Luke sat up at once. The sight of his favourite meals brought a smile to his lips, chasing away his anxieties for the moment. As his bodyguard Zigo had once said, there were no problems a full stomach couldn't cure.

* * *

_He is here. _

Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes flew open. _The boy… He is here. I can feel it. His presence… _It brushed his senses ever so softly, but he felt it. He was here. Young Luke Skywalker was on board the Death Star. For a moment he was so stupefied he could barely think… then he felt a sudden rush of excitement. By the Force, this was his chance! The opportunity he had so longed for. _I must go to him. There is still a chance to save him - he must be saved. _

Galvanized by this resolve, he sat up and hobbled off his bed. He soon regretted his haste, however, for he found his strength had not yet returned and buckled to the ground in a spasm of aches and groans. They had done quite a number on him during their last session. He shuddered as he reluctantly remebered. Electrocution… radiation… blasting… chemical torment… worst of all, the malevolent ministrations of the IT-O Interrogator droid. His memory was so fuzzy… he hoped he hadn't revealed anything. It was a wonder he was still alive - still _sane _- after all the hellish years he had endured in this place, subjected to every torture the Empire could conjure. He had never stopped hoping that someone, somewhere would find a way to rescue him - though he knew such a manoeuvre would be futile, and would only result in more death, an outcome he was most anxious to avoid. If he was ever to leave this place, it would have to be of his own volition. But his strength had long fled… his powers diminished, his willpower weakened. With the Jedi extinct and the Death Star nearing completion, it seemed that all hope was decidedly lost…

_But now a new hope has risen. _

Young Luke Skywalker. In all these years, Obi-Wan had never dreamed that Vader would bring the boy _here_. He was so overprotective of him, paranoid to the point of madness. After that tragic day on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had long believed the boy would spend the rest of his childhood on Coruscant, being groomed to be a Sith where he was safe and far from the fighting. Now that he was here, within Obi-Wan's reach, it seemed like a long-overdue kindness from destiny.

_He is still a child. He can't be any older than nine - ten years old. A youngling. If I were to take him now, he could still be saved. I refuse to believe Vader has corrupted him completely. There must be good in him, I know it. He is still his mother's son. I must take him now and train him myself. He is the galaxy's last hope. _

That settled it. It was now or never. _I must escape. _

He paced back and forth to try and strengthen his feeble legs, but his joints were stiff and his bones limp. His situation seemed undeniable hopeless. He had little strength, no lightsaber, no allies and no ideas. What could he do? He was in the lowest level of the detention block, while little Luke was probably on the other side of the station in his father's heavily guarded chambers. Or worse, by his father's side - in which case Obi-Wan would never retrieve him. He shook his head and sagged back down onto his bed, disgusted by his weakness.

_Now is not the time for negativity. Think, Obi-Wan. _

He closed his eyes, submerging himself in deep meditation and sinking into the familiar flow of the Force. _Think… think… _A plan did not come easily. He stretched out his senses and listened to the chaotic clamour of the Death Star around him as it worked and whirred like a meticulous metal organ. He could hear the echo of voices, the rumble of machinery, the whistle of starships circling outside. He sighed. It would take a miracle to get him out of here…

He did not expect one to present itself so soon. No sooner had he began to contemplate a course of action, the door to his cell suddenly opened, revealing a trio of Stormtroopers outside.

'Obi-Wan?' one of them asked anxiously. 'Obi-Wan Kenobi?'

Obi-Wan smiled. He was not frightened, for he knew right away that these were not imperial Stormtroopers. Oh, no. These were his saviours. For the first time in years, a ray of hope blossomed throughout his withered frame. He rose from his bed like a courteous host receiving old friends, and said,

'You rebels are brave indeed to have come here. I see now why the Empire is so keen to destroy you. Am I right to assume you have come to liberate me?'

'You bet we have,' one of them piped boisterously. 'We came as soon as our informants told us the Empire was holding a Jedi captive. We only wish we'd found out sooner.'

'Are you alright?' asked another - a female. 'Let us help you. We have to leave right away. Darth Vader's expecting us at the overbridge soon.'

'Vader?' exclaimed Obi-Wan.

'Yes. We captured a small stray TIE Fighter carrying a squadron of Stormtroopers and - as you can see - assumed their identities. Vader wants to interview us to find out what happened. If my plan follows through, though, we should hopefully be gone by then.'

'Oh? How so? There are no more ships, and even if you did manage to steal one you'd never get past the tractor beam.'

'We don't _need_ a ship,' answered the third rebel, somewhat smugly. 'Trust us, old man. We'll get you out of here.'

Obi-Wan's curiosity bristled, but there was no time for questions. As of now, he had no choice but to surrender himself to their protection. It was almost impossible to take in. After nearly eight years in isolation and darkness, he was actually leaving this domain of evil.

_Not without Luke. _

'Wait.'

As two of the spurious Stormtroopers took his arms, he shook his head and said,

'No, we cannot leave yet. Not without him.'

They all stared at him.

'Him?' asked the female. 'Who?'

'The boy. Luke Skywalker.' He hesitated, deliberating whether he should reveal the rest... 'Darth Vader's son.'

His rescuers all seemed to gasp in unison.

'Vader's… son?' whispered the female.

'I knew it!' another exulted. 'I knew the rumours were true. Vader _does _have a kid.'

'Indeed,' said Obi-Wan. 'And it is of paramount importance that we find him and bring him with us.'

'Not a chance.' The smug rebel seized him by his arm and pulled him to his feet. 'This is a rescue mission. Not a kidnapping.'

'You don't understand,' Obi-Wan argued. 'This boy is our last hope. He is a Jedi, too - or at least he will be under my tutorage. If we leave without him, Vader will turn him into a Sith, a deadly, powerful Sith, and the dark dynasty that shrouds the galaxy will never be lifted. I _must_ train him and teach him the ways of the light side of the Force, before his father can corrupt him. He is the only one who can save us.'

Obi-Wan could sense that his words had moved them; their stunned silence told him they required little more convincing.

'If what you're saying is true,' murmured the female, 'then we must take him. Only a Jedi can conquer both Vader and the Emperor. If he is still a child, we may yet convert him to our way of thinking.'

She looked at her subordinates.

'First thing's first; we must get Obi-Wan out of here. Our R6 Unit is waiting for us on the above level. He can interpret the imperial network through a computer outlet and tell us where to find the boy, as he did you. Then, we shall take it from there.'

'What do you mean?' asked Obi-Wan, startled. 'What happens then? How do you intend to escape?' He couldn't see her face underneath that helmet, but he sensed that she was smiling.

'My companion was right when he said we require no ship to leave here. Our R6 Unit is equipped with an advanced teleportation code which will transport you to our ship.'

'Teleportation?' Obi-Wan was impressed. How did a ragtag group of rebels manage to acquire that kind of technology? 'I see. And where is this ship?'

'Waiting nearby, concealed by a temporary cloaking device. Just out of the tractor beam's range. Once we are all safely aboard, we'll go into light speed before any imperial ships can pursue us.'

Obi-Wan nodded. _This is happening. At last, my hopes have been realized. _It felt so good to be back in action, to be fighting for his cause again after so many years. Invigorated by this dynamic design, he stood up at once - but staggered and lost his footing, held only in place by the two rebels hovering by his sides.

'Obi-Wan,' said the female. 'I fear that there is little you can do to help in your weakened state. My companions and I will take you to our R6 Unit to transport you aboard our ship. The rest you must leave to us.'

Obi-Wan felt his face flush. He despised his helplessness. It was shameful, contemptible, both as a Jedi and Luke Skywalker's self-appointed guardian.

'The boy…' he croaked. 'You must retrieve him. It all depends on him.'

The female nodded, bowing her head low; a gesture of solemn respect and sincerity.

'I give you my word, we will not return without him.'

* * *

Heh heh, that was kind of a cliffy ending, wastn't it? My first and last, I promise. I know how frustrating they are. Anyway, lots more action heading this way. I really want to get inside Darth Vader's head so the story will also be told from his point of view soon. Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
